


The Cove

by fab_fan



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Derogatory Language, Drama, Family, Family Feels, Feelings, Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, It's Willa don't worry, Light Angst, Parenthood, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Sort Of, collar family, edwin is dealing with raelle being deployed, edwin is the best dad, edwin just needs a drink and a moment, secondary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: Scratching at the stubble forming along his chin, he nodded at the bartender, “Beer. Whatever’s on tap.”The bartender went over to the tap and flipped a glass up from the shelf underneath as one of the men a few stools down spoke up, “It’s all a bunch of bullshit.”Edwin ignored him too.Didn’t care what the stranger was blathering on about to himself and his neighbor.There were other things on his mind.Like the fact his daughter graduated from basic today.(Takes place in Episode 10 after Raelle says goodbye to Edwin and ships out to China)
Relationships: Edwin Collar & Raelle Collar, Edwin Collar/Willa Collar
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	The Cove

The Cove was a rickety old bar with a distinctly nautical theme. It had an anchor that was more rust than iron strewn up near the entrance, a rather ragged old wooden door with a few splinters sticking out at odd angles and the paint job splotchy at best. A glass bottle with a miniature ship sat gathering dust on a shelf behind the bar next to a giant seashell, and a wheel, the pokes rubbed raw and clearly salvaged from a yard sale many years prior, sat snuggly next to a calendar of the upcoming regular season baseball games and an advertisement for half priced car washes on Wednesdays one town over. The lights were dim compared to the late afternoon sunshine outside, the air conditioning kicking in every once in a while with a loud cough and sputter to combat the increasingly creeping in spring heat. A broken down jukebox sat unplugged in one corner along with an old dish towel forgotten after being dropped during a random bout of cleaning sometime earlier.

Edwin pushed the heavy door open and quietly walked inside, his weathered face blank and dusky light blue eyes taking in the few patrons occupying the slightly ripped stools in front of the scratched up bar and the group hunched over a pitcher of stale beer in a small booth near the back of the tiny space.

Slowly making his way up to the bar, he grabbed the last stool at the end and pressed his forearms against the edge of the bar.

He ignored the television muted in the background.

Flashes of images splayed across the silent screen.

The evening news was on, the closed caption highlighting the words the newscaster’s mouth formed alongside photos of uniforms and helicopters.

Words about deployments and casualties.

About battlefronts and negotiations.

About Spree attacks and anxiety amongst the vast populations where death had come home.

Scratching at the stubble forming along his chin, he nodded at the bartender, “Beer. Whatever’s on tap.”

The bartender went over to the tap and flipped a glass up from the shelf underneath as one of the men a few stools down spoke up, “It’s all a bunch of bullshit.”

Edwin ignored him too.

Didn’t care what the stranger was blathering on about to himself and his neighbor.

There were other things on his mind.

Like the fact his daughter graduated from basic today.

His Raelle.

He could still remember when she was just a kid.

Rambunctious and always getting into trouble.

Running around the fields back in the Cession. Breaking a window when she first learned to play lacrosse. Scrambling up the side of the house and nearly giving him a heart attack when she’d gotten it in her head she could move the bird’s nest that had been perched up there, baby chicks calling for their mama, before the big storm that could be seen a few miles off came down and blew them away. Gap toothed and grinning when her mama showed up after an extra long deployment.Face and hands purple and blue after sneaking off to pick the wild berries that grew in the woods on the other side of town.

He swallowed thickly as the beer was set in front of him. Foam dripped down the side of the glass, and the amber color was a stark contrast to the sparks of light reflected from the television.

His little Raelle.

Not so little anymore.

She’d grown up so fast.

He and Willa had tried to give her the best childhood they could. It wasn’t easy. Money was always tight, and the army had Willa gone most of the time. He did what he could. Picked up extra shifts when there were some and went without when he needed to. Spent his paycheck buying Raelle a new coat instead of getting himself a new pair of boots. Had a few candy bars for dinner so Raelle could take a sandwich to school for lunch and eat a full plate of pasta for dinner. Worked all hours but made sure he was there for the big moments. Never let her forget her mama loved her. Told her stories about when he and Willa were younger. Showed her pictures. Made sure he stopped by the post office to grab the latest batch of letters Willa wrote home and set them on Raelle’s bed, knowing she’d want to read them first thing when she got home from school.

Raelle still grew up too fast. Still got bullied by some kids in class. Called names because she was a witch. She still had to grow up with her mama being little more than a dream and a memory. She didn’t get to go to anything fancy. Had hand-me-down clothes and shoes with holes in them. 

She had to learn her mama was never coming home. Killed.

She had to take the oath that, no matter how much Edwin wanted to protect her from, he couldn’t. 

Couldn’t keep her safe.

He couldn’t keep Willa safe.

And, now his kid, their kid, his and Willa’s only child, was being deployed.

Graduation day, and she was being sent away.

Edwin reached out and grasped the warm glass. He took a tepid sip. It was cheap. Watery.

He didn’t care.

Loosening his tie, he took another sip.

He’d just watched his daughter graduate from basic. Watched her stand proudly in her dress blues. More spit shined and polished than he’d ever seen her before.

Just like Willa used to look sometimes.

But, this was Raelle.

The little kid who used to show up covered in dirt and with oil streaked across her cheek.

The kid who...who was now an adult. A soldier.

A soldier halfway around the world.

He had to say goodbye to his daughter.

Hug her as she told him she would call when she got home. 

He took another sip.

He did his best to put on a brave face. Not show the way his heart broke when he heard her say she was leaving.

Didn’t want her to worry about him.

She needed to focus on staying safe and coming home.

Come home the way her mama hadn’t.

His grip on the glass tightened.

It was his job to keep Raelle safe.

Protect her from the monsters under the bed and the nightmares that plagued her sleep.

Hold her when the storms rolling across the plains got so loud the entire house shook. 

Taught her to keep her fists up. To be smart. 

He swore the moment he first saw her, first held her in that bedroom, the midwife helping clean up as Willa rested, he would do anything to keep her safe.

Protect her.

He loved her.

His daughter.

He would do anything for Raelle. 

Yet, here he was. In a bar on the outskirts of Salem, staring at a warm glass of beer while his kid shipped off to a war zone.

Just like Willa had.

He couldn’t follow.

Couldn’t stay by her side.

Raelle was all grown up now.

Left home.

He was so proud of her.

His mouth wobbled.

Proud and scared.

Worried.

Because, she was a witch. Just like her mama. And her mama’s mama.

And that meant she was different.

That her life was already decided for her.

That she would go places a civilian like him couldn’t.

The same way he couldn’t keep Willa with him, he couldn’t keep Raelle.

He wanted her to grow up strong. Confident. Smart. Make something of herself. Be the amazing woman he knew she could be. Would be. Someone loyal and caring and thoughtful. Full of so much love. So much promise. With friends. People who cared about her. Doing what she felt called to do. Helping. Healing. Fixing.

He wanted her to be exactly who she grew up to be.

But, not like this.

No...not like this.

Not with this weight on her shoulders and an invisible hand drawing her toward the same place Willa now was.

No.

Not his child.

“I’m telling you, it’s all backwards!” the stranger shouted, drawing Edwin out of his thoughts.

The father blinked and turned his head to look at the commotion.

The stranger was gesturing at the television. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and short hair was neatly combed. Thin and willowy, his shirt hung loose around his frame.

Edwin frowned as the man continued.

“The Spree are here! Right here! And, those witches aren’t doing a damn thing to protect us. Not one!” He shouted wildly, drawing the attention of everyone in the bar. “How do we know they aren’t all in it together? Huh? They just want to kill all of us so they can take over. A damn coup. We let them live among us when all they’re doing is plotting. We can’t trust them!”

Edwin’s entire body tensed. His gaze hardened.

That boy better watch his mouth.

“We need to get rid of them before they get rid of us. They march around in their uniforms like they’re protecting us when all they’re doing is murdering all of us who are normal. Only good witch is a dead witch. The only one you can trust.”

Edwin was on his feet before he knew it. 

Willa always said Raelle got her temper from him. He could be the kindest sweetest man she ever knew, but, sometimes, his emotions got the better of him. Sometimes he couldn't hide how he felt inside.

Like when his family was threatened. 

He was across the room in two steps. He grabbed the other man by his collar and shoved him against the bar. The startled stranger gaped at him, eyes glazed and breath smelling of cheap whiskey.

“Watch your mouth.” Edwin growled, breathing hard with the effort to not toss the man over the bar. 

Shaking himself, the man glared at him and batted at his hand, “Get off me.”

Edwin eased back but kept his hand firmly twisted in his shirt, “You need to watch what you say. Show some respect.”

“Respect? What? Are you one of those witch lovers? Thinking it’s ok for them to do what they’re doing?” The man sneered, “They’re killing us. It’s war, and we all need to recognize that.”

Edwin tightened his grip, his fist forming at his side, “I think those kids are bein’ sent out there to die so you can sit in here and act like you know something.” He grit his teeth, “You don’ know nothin.’”

The man snarled, “And you do?” 

Edwin’s jaw locked, and arm ached from how tightly he clenched his fist, “My daughter is being deployed today. You’re sittin' here talkin' while she’s flyin’ out to fight. You think you’re tough. You go take her place so I can sit here with her.” 

The man’s eyes widened before narrowing, “You’re not a witch.”

“No, but her mama was. And my daughter is. My daughter’s friends are. Watch what you say. My kid shouldn’t have to fight in wars that have nothin to do with her for drunk idiots like you. My wife shouldn’t have had to die for people like you.” His throat ached as his voice trembled with rage, “My family had no choice.” 

“Hey,” a gentle hand touched Edwin’s shoulder, “he didn’t mean it, man. He’s just had a rough day.”

Edwin shook his head, “A rough day is saying goodbye to your daughter not knowing if she’ll come home or not.”

“Yeah,” The other man nodded, “I get that. Let me take Chuck home, ok? Leave you alone.” He lifted his chin to the bartender who was watching cautiously, “Put this guy’s drink on my tab.” He let go of Edwin’s shoulder, “Come on Chuck, let’s go.”

Edwin slowly released Chuck and stepped back eyeing him as the other man huffily straightened his shirt. Before he could say anything else, his friend clamped his hand on his arm and steered him away, “Let’s go.”

Chuck shrugged him off, “Just watch. I’m right. Just you wait.” With that, he shoved his way past Edwin and staggered toward the door.

Edwin took a few breaths as the two men left.

He could hear Chuck grumbling as he went.

Hearing the door slam closed, he rubbed tiredly at his face. Hand across his eyes, he quietly muttered, “Sorry ‘bout that.”

Then, without another word, he ambled back over to his stool and sat down.

He let the anger course through him. Let it slowly die away. Replaced, once again, with the dark threads of dread and hopelessness that had been woven in the moment Raelle turned of age. Turned eighteen. The age of enlistment.

The corners of his eyes stung with pushed back tears he'd held at bay since he hugged Raelle one last time.

Situating himself, a new glass of beer appeared in front of him along with a small shot glass full of a clear liquid.

Confused, he looked up at the bartender.

“Your beer’ll be warm by now.” He shrugged, “And a shot for your kid. It’s on Brad’s tab.” He offered a small smile, “Graduation day, right? See folks come in and out around this time each year.”

Edwin swallowed back the lump in his throat, “Yeah.”

“I knew a few witches. All good people. We get a few in here on the weekends. War College. A few more just...passing through, I guess you could say. We tend to be a stop on the way up north or out west. Anyway, I bet your kid’ll be fine. Seems to come from good stock. She’s welcome here when she gets back.” He began to step away, “I’ll turn on the ball game. Think Baltimore is playing.” He went up to the television and reached up, flipping through the channels until he found a baseball game already in the seventh inning.

Edwin dragged his glass toward him and peeked at the shot glass. 

Exhaling, he tapped his drink against the small glass and lifted it up to take a sip.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. Thoughts? Terrible? Decent? Why am I writing about a secondary character who barely showed up in the show? Let me know! Cookies for reading. Cookies and milk for reading and leaving a kudos. A cookie cake and a cow for commenting.


End file.
